It just got a little weird
by TheCartoonKing
Summary: this is my first fan fiction it's a cross over between my two favorite shows not that bad just slapped a m rating on there because THERE WILL BE BLOOD
1. chapter 1

Today was like any other day in Beach City peridot and lapis where sitting down in the barn watching camp piningheart's peridot wanting Paulette to be removed and shipping Percy and Pierre to her hearts content. but they herd a tearing noise down stairs and then herd a boy talking. "thank God we got a way from toffee I can't believe that blast didn't kill him and now he teamed up with ECLIPSA." peridot thought to herself who's toffee WHO'S ECLIPSA."But Star where are we" the boy said and who peridot assumed was star said "i don't know" in a nonchalant way. so peridot and lapis went down to investigate. they saw a boy around the age of 17 and a young blonde girl with hearts on each of her cheeks. the the two saw them and yelled and the boy "don't hurt us im Marco and thats star we are just some people who fight evil monsters and we needed some help and we looked for the dimension the strongest people to help us" peridot said back to them well I am peridot and that is lapis we are members of the Crystal gems who protect Humanity from what ever comes so what ever u need to fight we will gladly help" " THANK YOU" star and Marco replyed in unison so what do we need to fight"peridot said. " One o f them is an imortal lizard man named Toffee" the other is a evil queen by the name of Eclipsa she. can use dark magic unrivled by any thing in this or any other dimension" star said with a grim face. "ok then we'll take you to the main base" this takes lapis off gard and she says "peridot can I talk to you for a second" peridot goes with her lapis starts the conversation " how do you know you can trust them" peridot responds with "what's the worst that can happen they're human teenagers" lapis begrudgingly agreed. so they left for the temple and chatted when walking and they asked star how she got there and she responded with " I used dimension scissors they are scissors that can cut a whole in space time or what ever" peridot looked bewildered so u make a worm whole how do you keep it open for more than a few nano seconds you would need dark matter to stabilize it and then it could just send you five feet away or in to the vacuum of space and how do you do it with scissors!!!?" star and Marco replyed with one word " magic" peridot then just opened her mouth confused and shut it again a few times. the soon arrived to the temple greeted by Steven. peridot ran over and gave him a big jumping hug and intodused him "star Marco this is the leader of the Crystal gems Steven and also my boyfriend. Steven gave her a peck on the cheek and asked "who are your new friends" peridot told Steven everything they told her Steven was shocked and invited them in to talk with all the gems. garnet amyethest and Perl where then called and told about the situation Perl near fainted garnet tensed up and amyethest didn't quite understand why a lizard was a problem. but suddenly a explosion could be herd from outside star yelled they're here but when they looked out they where accommodate by someone else the terrifying radiant YELLOW DIAMOND.


	2. 2

"Who, The Fuck, Is that" Marco said. "that's yellow dimond" garnet replied star and Steven rushed in first "come on" they both said. "Peri stay back I don't want you to get hurt." Steven said. "wait I can help" Peridot said but he was gone so peridot did as she was told star got the first blow on yellow dimond but was deflected by a blast of lightning from her fingers Steven had a hand full of his own fighting toffee who was saw his gem and said "what is this I hope u don't mind if I shatter it just as he was about to shatter him the unsheathing of a sword and a slice could be herd and the monster fell over but his legs stayed and when he fell a young girl around 16 could be seen it was Connie "CONNIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"? he inquired "saving your ass or rather your gem"Connie said in a boastful fasion "no i mean why are you here you could die"Steven said "I don't care I'm your best friend and I made a vow to protect you and I think I can protect my self i mean look at him" Connie said. "Don't be so sure" said a deep cold voice from behind them they turned around and saw it was toffee his legs still gone for about 2 seconds then he regenerated back and promptly threw her into the temple fusion which put Steven in a blind rage beating toffee into a pulp but still not killing him so he bubbled him and the bubble shrunk crushing him and turning him in to goop and shatter bones but if he tried to regenerate it would re expand and crush him again for eternity. he said to himself one down two to go. peridot praised him "great job babe" he smirked back at her and taped the top sending it to the temple.


	3. chapter 3

on the other side of the beach star and yellow dimond. But to her dismay none on the attacks worked. Connie then told her to aim for the gem so she abliged. SPIDER WITH A TOP HAT BLAST. she yelled and when the spider was there she said aim for the gem on her chest. the blast cracked her gem in multiple different places "YOU DaAaRRrE Crackkk a dimonds gem" she said glitching "I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT YOU BITCH" Connie said throwing her sword causing the final blow shattering her gem.


	4. Blood Shed And Sorrow

at the very shore of the beach all the other gems where fighting Eclipsa with little to no luck. Star ran over and used her trademark narwal blast.

this made Eclipsa laugh with malace "if you don't want to end up dead like your pathetic mother then u better run away like the little girl you are"

as she said that she got hit with a rock that followed by a battle cry. " FEEL THE WRATH OF BLOOD STONE!" Ranoldo cryed from the top of the temple fusion every one looked at him confused.

"you have to be kidding me" Eclipsa said with a raised eye brow "who cares good by" Ranoldo screamed before being decapitated by a beam of energy.

"Maybe uncalled for but he was annoying" Eclipsa mumbled everyone else just stared at his head roll down the hill in utter terror.

"YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT HUMAN" Pearl screamed. "do I look like I give a damn honestly I would destroy a city for a snookers bar" Eclipsa said

"I see you made quick work of the dimond but if you think thats it your as delosinal as they said you are" Eclipsa taunted

"what do you mean they?" star questioned

"YOU DONT MEAN..." Garnet and Pearl asked

just then they herd a loud roar from above and then saw a large ship resembling one of the old wandering eye but at least 100 times bigger and completely White. when it landed a massive white gem about 50% bigger then yellow dimond

holding something

"LARS" steven shouted

it was true he was holding lars an the rest of the off colours shattered and Dead


End file.
